Dissapearance
My name is Chaotix, formerly known as Ultima Hawke. Some may know me as the guy who made the Void trilogy, afterwards leaving for a bit. I'm back I guess... and I have a new story to tell. One a bit more sinister. the shadow I play Minecraft a lot. No doubt, although I've recently gotten into Team Fortress 2. Really fun. Anyway, since I play Minecraft quite a lot, I was greeted by something unexpected. A shadow. Sure, there was shadows under my feet and everyone's, but this was a true, Steve-shaped shadow. No shaders or anything. Curious, I decided to look it up to find that this was a sign that "Herobrine" was in your world. Of course, being the good person that I was, I decided to look deeper, and found out that it was actually a bug; caused by the "Human" code that was removed for a bit. Dissapeared, you might say. steve I shrugged it off, as a bug, since you know, that's what it was. Nothing else was beside me, my house, or the forest. Looking around the house, I saw the shadow again, only a bit darker. Was he here? I had to make sure. I looked inside and out of my house, the whole forest, not a single human was there. And then I held TAB. Chaotix_ Steve Steve...? Had the code been put back in at the Frostburn Update? Surely not; it wasn't in the patch notes. I decided to try to talk to him. hello Hello? Hey. Um... what are you doing here? This is a single player server. Oh sorry, I didn't know anyone was here. Okay... so what ARE you doing here, by any chance? This is where I used to live, before I... died... What happened? I can't say, really... nobody would believe me. You can talk to me. I'll see what I can do. Okay.. me and Notch were beta testing the game, way before the alpha. I loved the idea of it; a randomly generated world to do whatever you want. We kept on beta testing... until one day, diamonds appeared in a cave. I was fortunate enough to find them, but Notch came behind me, and... Killed you, I'm assuming? Yes... afterwards, he removed my code and made the Herobrine rumor. So... you're technically Herobrine? Yes... unfortunately. I honestly had no idea how I even got back in the first place. Alright... I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, make this your personal heaven. Alright... thanks. By the way, please keep this between us... please? Sure. This'll be between us and only us. I promise. & Quit to Title reset Along comes my birthday. I got myself a new PC, new mic, mouse, keyboard, basically everything I wanted. I was so happy, so I re-installed TF2 and Minecraft, and decided to check on Steve, see how he was doing... but there was nothing. I forgot to backup all the worlds, and lost the remaining trace of Steve, along with the Human mob... and soon rumors started to appear on the Minecraft forums about "Steve". Constantly invading worlds, telling them the same tragic story... most just deleted the world and wanted nothing to do with him. I deleted the world because I had to upgrade. My old PC was old. I couldn't restore the hard drive, so Steve, for me, was lost forever... If you're reading this, Steve... I'm sorry. . .. .----. -- / ... --- .-. .-. -.-- / .. / -.-. --- ..- .-.. -.. -. .----. - / -.- . . .--. / -- -.-- / .--. .-. --- -- .. ... . .-.-.- ... - . ...- . .. ... .... . .-. . Author's Notes The end of it all. Obviously, fake, but I tried to make it seem as real as I could. Remember that creepypastas were made to be fake. Ciao. ~Chaotix_ Category:Dramapasta Category:Long Pastas Category:Classics